User talk:Camilo Flores
__TOC__ Modification tables Hey Cam, so I grew tired of seeing visualeditor/accidental changes to the div tags on the modification tables from people who were editing the tables, so I think this might work better. Instead of using div tags and a template to link to this, we should stick to something much simpler (I admit it was me who originally did this): Main article: Los Santos Customs/Whatever article its linking to Instead of the current template/div tags used. So yeah, if you see any like this, just replace it with that line of text ;) Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 12:15, January 31, 2019 (UTC) RE: pt.3 #Yes, they're indeed missing. I will go back and add them myself, shouldn't take long. #Keep it as it is. It was the original set that I wasn't really satisfied with, and thus a new set was made to take its place. P.S. Thought I'd let you know, the Flash GT page has two sets of livery images clashing together. You uploaded mine but TSP beat you to it. Kek NoirlimeTalk | 10:05, March 5, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry I accidentally thought, that this was GTA Fanon Wiki and wrote to you, thinking that you're administator here. Sorry. Text I really need to know why you deleted my image in the UFO image section. There really was no reason to but I understand you mistake. (15:46, April 22, 2019 (UTC)~~) :You need to follow the image policy, failing to follow the policy will issue you a warning and your image will be deleted. TheF3nt0n (talk) 15:52, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Shamal You reverted my edit at Freefall. Prove to me how the Dodo is fast as the Shamal and at what platform. if you cant, then you are the type of ppl for whom wkia is infamous for having false exaggerated fan made information ! If you want proof, watch literally any walkthrough on Youtube. Do some research and stop bothering staff members with your "I need proof, you editors are known for wrong information" idiocy. [[User:Matrexpingvin|''Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk]]) 15:16, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Introduction - Fandom Wiki Manager Good afternoon Camilo. I'd like to personally introduce myself to you as you are a very active member of this community. I am Jr Mme, a Fandom Wiki Manager, and I'll be helping the community of this wiki for any sorts of questions/problems, and be a bridge to full-time Fandom staff. Please let me know if you have any questions about anything wiki-related. I'll be glad to help you out! Thank you, - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 23:07, May 15, 2019 (UTC) GP1 edits In response to the GP1, i put that in there becuase the GTA 4 Turismo looks VERY similar to the GP1. I'm sorry if you admins cannot see the similarites, but they are nigh-identical cars, visually. ExodusBF4 (talk) 23:53, May 23, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 GP1 edits, again. Look, i never said both cars are COMPLETLEY identical, but you must be blind to not see the obvious similarites between the two. They both are short, stubby supercars that have a very sleek and rounded look. ExodusBF4 (talk) 01:24, May 24, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 Vortex Page Hello, Cam. I would appreciate it if you could help me with moving/renaming this article to "Vortex". A user has renamed it to "Vortex (hovercraft)", but it's the first appearance of a vehicle named Vortex, so it should only be "Vortex". I can't do it myself as it gives me an error saying that an article named "Vortex" already exists, but the page is only a (pointless) disambiguation page. Thank you. [[User:Matrexpingvin|Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk]]) 14:24, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Re: "Sentinel XS" Actually, I was being a dumb dumb. This was already mentioned in Trivia on that page. Woops... Pizzahut16 (talk) 17:48, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Section stubs The images within the modifications table are ''not mandatory. They are not part of the MoS and are not a requirement, merely a bonus to an article. Please stop adding vehicles to the section stub category for this sole reason. It's clogging up the category, meaning we can't see the vehicle articles which are actually deprived of useful information. Monk Talk 17:31, July 7, 2019 (UTC) :Pretty late to see it as an issue, but fine. I should not add these on the next batch. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:57, July 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Furthermore, I should also come to tell you to not add the "Image" column. Leave it to us to decide instead of dropping a trail of blanks to fill. That's how it was at the beginning, isn't it? NoirlimeTalk | :::If that is what you think, then go ahead. At least the tables look more organized than before, so not everything is lost. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:28, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Doomsday Heist Reverted Edit Hey, Admin I was wondering why you undid my Doomsday Heist edit? The pages needs more photos, so I'm confused on why mine was removed. Thanks in advance! Cheng's Translator picture Can this photo be added to the translator in a "2019." Photo, like with Tao Cheng? :Didn't you read your talk page? Name your image properly. kamikatsu_ Talk 17:41, July 22, 2019 (UTC) ::On a further note, the images up right now are temps and will be replaced when the update releases. NoirlimeTalk | Hey man Hey Cam, can I ask you something? HTT (talk) 12:24, August 3, 2019 Hola Camilo. Selling cars I have created a page on selling cars in GTA 5 Online, and in less than 10 minutes, its content has been bleached by user:Monkeypolice188 and deleted by you... As I said to Monkeypolice188, it is missing on this wiki and even if it is not perfect, it is clearly not a sandbox or some vandalism. IS this wiki a private place where only some can edit? Regards, Syntax Terror 21:30, August 12, 2019 (UTC) RE: Selling cars Maybe because there is already an article covering the selling prices for the cars. That's why it is deemed a "duplicate". -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:35, August 12, 2019 (UTC) : then maybe it would be good to at least explain this in the edit résumé box... And try to see if the information is up to date on Los Santos Customs/Vehicle Prices, cos it's clearly not the case (eg. gang cars). :A copy of this page is in one of my user subpages, feel free to use it, I don't feel like contributing to this wiki anymore for the moment. :Adios, Şÿℵדαχ₮ɘɼɾ๏ʁ 21:44, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Performance sections It has come to my attention that you're basing your performance descriptions of the latest DLC vehicles on videos about them. Please don't do this. It's not exactly the best way to analyze how a car performs, given you can't feel it for yourself. If you don't play the game, don't bother with descriptions you can't see. Monk Talk 18:54, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Fandom would like to connect you with 2K Hi Camilo Flores, Fandom is currently talking to 2K Games about how we could possibly collaborate more closely with each other. The developer would like to connect with some of the top admins of this wiki, so they may want to talk to you about news and game updates that might be interesting for the wiki's community. Would you be okay with Fandom passing on your e-mail address (the one you have associated with your Fandom account) to them, so they can reach out to you directly? Please let me know! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:41, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Discord May I ask why you deleted your Discord account? 19:57, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Demotion proposal There is an ongoing Demotion proposal at GTA Wiki: Community Noticeboard. Please vote when possible. Thank you. Monk Talk 19:48, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :Moved to GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. 20:14, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Possible error on talk page Hey, I wasn't sure where to leave a message or to who for that matter but there's what I believe to be an error on a page that I can't edit (https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/GTA_Wiki:Community_split). The links on this page for grandtheftwiki send people to the home page of GTA Wiki instead of the home page for GrandTheftWiki, now I don't know if this was intentional or not but I just thought it best to let an admin like yourself know. Best wishes :) Wolfguy12345 (talk) 05:59, September 26, 2019 (UTC) EveryCafe44 Banning my friend EveryCafe44. So my friend never knew how to do the whole " Media Policy " stuff and had no idea how to do it. All he did was get screenshots of characters and etc and you and other mods delete them for no reason? That makes no sense. The least you could do is move them with the right images. Please unban him thanks TheCombineGuard (talk) 03:38, November 19, 2019 (UTC)TheCombineGuard :Firstly, we didn't banned him, we just blocked him for a month. Secondly, we sent a [[User:EveryCafe44#Images Licensing/Naming|message to his talk page]] showing how to follow the Media Policy and how to name the files properly, and he kept ignoring it. kamikatsu_ Talk 04:14, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Bottle vs Broken Bottle Have you checked whether this is Original vs Enhanced version change? I'm 99% certain what is now called Bottle in the enhanced version was called Broken Bottle when originally released in game and is probably still called that on the PS3/XB360 versions (we would need to fire it up and check though). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:46, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I just checked my PS3, then checked the patch notes (which back then had nothing on the DLC contents) and also looked at the original GTASeries Video on the DLC page - the bottle appears in AmmuNation at 9:19 and is clearly just called "Bottle". Weird. As far as I can tell, no-one has ever tried to change it in the article before now either, apart from the redirect page being created in October 2014. Well done for spotting this. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:39, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Coil I have made an editing mistake on the coil page. I would like to apologize for this incident and Wiltruden to avoid something like this in the future. Swagdogg39 Unnecessary Weapon Changes! Was it really needed to change all that info on the Assault Rifles page? He put a ton of work into those weapon descriptions and you just come along and delete a ton of it. I fear you're going to do the same for all the other weapons in the series as well. ExodusBF4 (talk) 21:21, December 7, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 Since when did ninja change all that irl weapon info on their pages? I guess it's ok to remove it since i think this place has a no IRL weapon/vehicle policy like the cod wiki does, but that's just me assuming things. like it's fine, but it just seems odd, considering those detailed weapon descriptions were true ExodusBF4 (talk) 23:09, December 7, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 Alright, i understand. I'm a little upset about it, but whatever. Thanks for clearing that up with me. ExodusBF4 (talk) 02:57, December 8, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 Attachments I noticed you have been adding 3D models/icons of attachments for all the guns in GTA V. That is really cool! Keep up the work bro, those things look very clean and nice! ExodusBF4 (talk) 04:15, December 21, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 GTA SA PS3 Thermal Vision/ Night Vision glitch? I noticed that on the Playstation 3 "remastered" version of GTA San Andreas (the horrible mobile port that was added to consoles like 6 years ago), the "Prostitutes pay Carl instead of taking Carl's money" cheat, for some odd reason, also gives the player a Minigun, and the Thermal Vison goggles, and if you imput the cheat again, you get more minigun ammo, and then the night vision goggles. Inputting the cheat over and over just keeps switiching back and forth between the two types of goggles. Thus, i wanted to know if i should include this in the cheats trivia of GTA SA (this page), and also, should i include it on the pages of the thermal goggles/ night vision goggles? I've never seen this on the classic PS2 version back in the day, but then again, i haven't played that version in...6+ years, so i might be wrong. Maybe this is some very odd exclusive feature, a bug/glitch or just some random oversight? I'm rather confused about this, but i thought i should ask anyways. I've known about this for a while now, but i didn't know when was a good time to ask. ExodusBF4 (talk) 04:59, December 25, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 Casino Heist Page Hi, Cam. You did a good job creating the Casino Heist page, it's a great start. However, I thing it should be split into three article for the approaches. I've played through the heist quite a few times now and I can tell you, there is more than enough differences and info to justify it being split. I propose we keep it as is for now, but just split the article's contents when we get around to filling it in. [[User:Matrexpingvin|''Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk]]) 01:15, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Discord Hey, Cam. Have you thought about coming back to Discord? I think it would be nice having you there and I'm sure no-one would mind if you returned. It would also mean faster communication between regular contributors to the wiki, and staff. No problem if you do not wish to return, but maybe consider it? :) [[User:Matrexpingvin|Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk'']]) 21:25, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Deconstruction Sorry Cam. I didn't know that CelticDragon0 (talk) 17:09, February 10, 2020 (UTC)